dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos
Chronos was a planet within the Void settled during the Fourth Era. It served as an evacuation point for Dragonhollow residents fleeing the time-distortion effects of the World Warp. =Description= ---- Chronos was a cold, snowy world with wind-swept peaks and endless stretches of alpine taiga thick with spruce trees. After arrival by airship visitors disembarked onto a small platform floating high in the air which they were immediately returned to by Grim upon death. The only way to the surface was by leaping from the platform. What would normally be a lethal fall was made safe by powerful magic imbued by Eris. Deztro and Tox attempted an expedition to discover whether or not Chronos had a border wall like the Swamplands, but both men died before they learned the truth. =History= ---- Time Crisis On 1E:54 the World Warp caused the populace of the Lakelands to experience distortions in time that led to injuries and death. To protect her people while she repaired the damage, Eris sent all residents of Dragonhollow to the planet Chronos. Travelers were forbidden to bring possessions with them, so everyone arrived with empty pockets. There existed no land claim deeds and most of the magic words granted by Eris were useless. Naturally, this made newcomers exceptionally vulnerable to roving outlaws and hooligans, who preyed upon anyone unlucky enough to loiter too long near the arrival point. Magma Murders One such hooligan, Ebonblade, eventually grew bored with casual murder and decided to explore the truth behind Acey's claim that people on Chronos were entitled to do whatever they wanted. shut down travel to Chronos with lava flows]] He gathered several buckets of lava, built a series of pillars high in the air, and formed an impenetrable wall of fire and flame that no one leaving the airship could advance through. Dozens died and travel to Chronos was interdicted for hours while he cackled maniacally at their misfortune. All attempts to stop Ebon or convince him to remove the lava failed. Aftermath On 1E:56, Eris announced that the World Warp was over and she returned her people back to Dragonhollow. After Sensei provided photographic proof that Ebon was responsible, local outrage led to a community vote in the Forum calling for his execution and banishment to Tartaros. The vote passed but both Eris and her Archpriestess Azureila stressed that Ebon's actions broke no existing law, therefore he would not face banishment. Still, acknowledging the public's frustrations, she imprisoned him in Lakeview Village for several hours and allowed residents to slap him around and throw snowballs at him. Once everyone departed, Chronos was never seen again. =Residents= ---- =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Chronos was a temporary map set up by Acey for two days while she was investigating the high latency lag that was disrupting her server. After the hosting company identified the issue as a Distributed Denial of Service attack, the server was moved to another node and she restored the regular map. The name Chronos, coined by Tox, was a reference to the Greek personification of time. ---- Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Universe